


2020 vision

by rouija



Category: yearstuck
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Okay so let me EXPLAIN for a secound, THERE IS ART, and people ship them with the year 2020, complete with the million and two gifs on every post, i hate that i just typed those words, my friend libby runs a blog on tumblr where the year 2012 personified runs an ask blog, our regularly squeduled batman content will return soon, so thats what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rouija/pseuds/rouija
Summary: i will go down with this ship xD some 2012x2020 mpreg for nonnie lol
Relationships: 2012/2020
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	2020 vision

**Author's Note:**

> i am genuinely so sorry

2020 sat on his bed his phone open in an editing app, he was making an ACAB hello kitty edit and thinking about Biden, while watching Buzzfeed Unsolved.   
2012 walked in, his flower crown slightly askew, looking very worried. He was wearing his faveriot mushtash printed button up, because he was so random like that, and sipping on a starbucks frappachino.   
"Whats wrong honey?" 2020 asked him. Patting the bed beside him.   
"IM PREGNANT" 2012 cried out before fainting   
2020 gasped loudly.   
"But ur not trans?" he said, holding a picture of 2012s fave ship over him to revive him   
"What?" 2012 said, because he was uneducated about trans people   
"How are you pregnante?" 2020 said again   
"Mpeg duh" Said 2012, typing out a new post on his samsung galaxy mini   
"Okay well are you sure?" 2020 said   
"Yes I went to a doctor, Im six months a long" 2012 said   
He looked sad, like he had just read another angsty ABO fic with major character death in the tags.   
"Will you stay with me?" He asked 2020, somehow manking an owo face in real life   
"Oh course!" 2020 declared "I love you like Sherlock loves John! Lets get married! Mitt Romney won so thats legal now"   
They kissed, their tounges battling for dominance.   
"I love you 2020" 2012 said 

They got married and started attending Tumblr University together. 2012 got a degree in Ships 101 and 2020 got one in How Manny from Dairy of a Whimpy Kid saved people of color. Their baby was born on Friday the 13th (AN: Oooo spoopy) and was named Herminione Katness StanLuna. They both caught covid. 

The end


End file.
